The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an image processing device with which it is possible to perform processing efficiently when editing videos, an image processing method, and a program.
Moving image signals are encoded using line correlation or inter-frame correlation. As an encoding method, there is an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) method. With regard to systems that transmit moving image signals to remote locations as with video conference systems, video phone systems, and the like, for example, the image signals are encoded using the line correlation or the inter-frame correlation of the video signals in order to make efficient use of transmission paths.
In a case when an image signal is encoded, encoding is performed so that the bit stream that is generated becomes a predetermined bit rate. However, depending on the transmission paths, it may be important to convert the bit rate of the bit stream. In such a case, the encoded information may be once decoded and encoding may be performed again so that the bit rate becomes a predetermined value. In a case when performing such re-encoding, performing re-encoding using motion vectors that are computed in the past has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 03817952).
Further, reusing parameters when adding edits to a decoded image before encoding once again and when conditions such as the phases of the macro blocks which are I pictures of the previous and current encoding are matching as predetermined conditions has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-235989).